Boyfriends Not Escorts
by Hopes2High
Summary: Rory confronts Logan at his dorm about their casual relationship. Logan can’t commit and lets her walk out of his life, But Rory Gilmore never does the expected. RoryLogan. ONESHOT.


This was a story I had written this a while ago before I even started posting fan fiction stories. It was just sort of sitting in my files looking lonely so I thought I'd give you all a chance to read it.

I did a little editing to my original version but it's still pretty obvious this was written when I first began writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Gilmore Girls or Songs that were used.

* * *

"_I thought I could be different, but I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe we can just go back to being friends again_." Rory walked up and gently placed a kiss on his lips and left.

Logan had let Rory waltz out of his dorm room without so much as a we'll be friends, She told him they could be friends but he never confirmed it.

She told him she was had boyfriends not escorts, Then she left. Walked out of his life forever.

He couldn't believe he let her walk out of his life so easily. The thought of being exclusive scared him but the thought of being without her made him feel sick to his stomach..

Just then there was a knock at his door. His feelings of uncertainty faded away into hope, Hope that it was Rory knocking at his door to tell him she wasn't taking no for an answer, Telling him she loved him and understood that he was scared.

He swung the door open but no such luck. It wasn't Rory. It was some girl whose name he couldn't remember asking him to take her to lunch.

Usually Logan would have put on a charming smile and obliged knowing he'd be getting laid after their meal but his heart wasn't in it. It hadn't been for a long time, Not since he jumped off that scaffolding.

"I've got a lot of work to catch up on, Maybe some other time." He said flashing her a thousand watt smile. She nodded and sent him a seductive grin before walking off.

Logan closed the door and threw himself onto his couch. He had either made a colossal mistake or gotten himself out of a life time commitment, regardless he felt like he'd been run over by a eighteen wheeler.

He picked up his phone and hit speed dial number three. It rang four times before he heard a Australian mutter death threats "Do you want to die, Huntzberger?"

"Finn, I realize the sun is still up but I need to get my mind off of something." He said quietly. Finn instantly picked up on the sadness in his friends tone. "Mate, What Happened?"

"Rory came over and said she didn't do casual, That we were over. Then she left." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The more times it replayed in his mind the more his heart seemed to break.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you liked Reporter Girl." Finn said sympathetically. "I'll call everyone up, we're going out tonight!"

"Thanks, Finn." Logan said sincerely before closing his phone and falling into a fitful where Rory haunted his dreams.

* * *

Rory walked into her dorm to see Stephanie, Rosemary and Juliet sitting on her sofa watching Paris and Doyle fight.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rory asked not really having the energy to deal with Logan's friends.

"We came to see if you wanted to go shopping with us. We decided that we don't care if Logan doesn't want us hanging around with one of the girls he dates. We like you." Rosemary explained happily.

"Well, You won't anger Logan to much. We're not dating anymore." She sighed before sitting on the couch next to Stephanie.

"What do you mean?" Steph asked. "I just came from Logan's dorm. I'm a girlfriend girl. I don't do stringless relationships. I tried, I failed. We're just….Friends." Rory said sadly.

"Oh, He's such a jerk!" Juliet exclaimed earning looks from her friends. "Look, I love Logan. He's practically my brother but he's a dumbass. If he can't see how amazing she is then he doesn't deserve her anyways."

Steph and Rosemary nodded in agreement. They liked Rory and they weren't going to loose her friendship because Logan couldn't keep his pants zipped.

"We're still friends right? I mean, You're really cool. We want you to still be our friend." Rosemary said hopefully.

Rory looked at these three girls who she had befriended. They were all different and they were accepting of her even though she wasn't some rich snob. She nodded "Yeah, We're still friends."

All three girls squealed excitedly. "Lets go shopping now!" Steph said brightly. "Can I shower and everything first? I just came from Stars Hollow."

"Yeah! Go, Go!" Juliet shooed "We'll watch Paris and Doyle argue. It's more entertaining that a drunken Finn."

Rory shook her head and walked into the bathroom. So maybe she didn't have Logan anymore, But at least she hadn't left with nothing. She made friends that she probably never would have if it wasn't for him, For that she was grateful.

* * *

Logan had been at the pub with his friends for two hours, But he wasn't having any fun. His thoughts were constantly drifting off to a sarcastic, quirky, spit fire brunette who had exhilarating blue eyes he'd drowned in so many times. 

Finn had brought Logan out of his daydream by shoving another drink into his hand. "DRINK UP, MATE!" he said brightly.

"Thanks" He grumbled before downing half of the cup. He looked around the table it was all guys which was unusual even if none of them had a date Rosemary, Juliet and Steph were there.

"Where are the girls?" Logan questioned. Colin shrugged "No clue. I called Steph and she said they were shopping with friends and they'd call us tomorrow or something."

"So it's just us men tonight!" Finn said excitedly "Lets go to a club, with music. I want to impress the ladies while I bust a move!" He said thrusting his hips back and forth.

"Finn!" Seth hissed with a look of disgust gracing his features. "Stop that!"

"I think he's right. I would love to see the selection of ladies that new dance club has to offer." Colin said. "What do you think, Logan?"

"Oh, Um. Yeah whatever. Lets go." He couldn't careless where they went. He knew no matter where it was Rory wouldn't be there. She wouldn't be making witty comments about his friends behavior, she wouldn't be faux flirting with Finn or snuggling into his side when she got tired.

* * *

The girls had been shopping for six hours and Rory was exhausted. They arrived back at Rory's dorm each with five bags or more.

Rosemary, Juliet and Steph had made it their own personal mission to make sure Rory had fun. Rory liked Logan more than she'd admit. So they tried their hardest to get her mind off of him.

"We bought to much." Rory said looking around. Juliet gasped "There is no such thing as buying to much!"

"What do we do now, We've shopped, ate and gotten our nails done. I'm bored." Steph complained. "You have the attention span of a two year old." Rosemary teased.

"I say we go to that new club. We just bought some cute clothes to wear out and we can flirt miserably with guys that don't have a chance in hell. Oh, The fun we will have!" Steph said excitedly.

"You in Rory?" Juliet questioned. "I don't know, I don't really own any clubbing clothes." She said hoping that would get her off the hook however, she knew it wouldn't.

"You can wear some of ours. That is after all what fifty percent of our wardrobes are." Rosemary said grinning. "And we can do your hair and make up to… MAKE OVER!" Steph said pulling Rory towards the bathroom with Rosemary and Juliet following eagerly.

Two hours later all four girls were dressed to kill and had the hair and makeup to match. "Ror, You Look amazing!" Juliet clapped happily.

"It's not to much?" Rory questioned self consciously. She had a dark blue tank top on with glitter all over it with a denim jacket to go over it. Along with a short denim mini skirt . Her make up was smoky and her hair was in loose curls. They had made Rory their Barbie for the night.

"You look gorgeous. Now lets go get hit on by guys that we are so out of their league!" Rosemary laughed and linked arms with her friends as they walked out to the car.

Rory knew this wasn't the best way to be getting over Logan but the thought that he probably had a date lined up right after she had walked out of his dorm made her see red. He got upset when she called herself one of the many but that's in reality all she was.

* * *

The minute the guys walked into the bar girls began to throw themselves at them. They had all walked to a table and ordered drinks before they decided which girl was going to hold their attention for the night. That was all of them except Logan.

He'd been quiet all the way from the pub, Said practically nothing about the hot girls throwing themselves at him when they walked in the door. The only time a smile graced his features was when they offered him a drink.

"Logan, The point of coming here was to get your mind off of Reporter Girl." Colin pointed out. "Colin, I know that. I'm just getting a few drinks in my system before I decide to make a fool out of myself on the dance floor like Finn." He said pointing.

Colin's eyes followed his friends finger and saw the Aussie in the middle of a swarm of girls doing moves right out of Saturday Night Fever.

"But at least he's happy while he does it." Seth laughed and departed from the table to go entertain a blonde that had caught his interest.

Logan sat their gazing into space. He kept thinking about Rory. The way she had threatened to stalk him to her get article, the debate that took place to get her to jump off the scaffolding with him, Her asking him to dance at the vow renewal, the first time they'd had sex or the jealous feeling he got when he saw Rory at Finn's party with Robert.

Rory Gilmore was going to be the death of him and she wasn't even around. Not anymore, He'd pushed her out of his life because he didn't want to put his heart on the line. He wanted to be careless and unattached but that's what he was right now and he wasn't having any fun.

* * *

Rory walked into the club and instantly blushed at the attention she was getting. Guys were offering her drinks and asking her to dance left and right. As much as it flattered her none of them were the guy she wanted to be asking her to dance.

The girls settled down at a table and ordered drinks. Rory saw a blonde guy flirting with a girl. It obvious that it wasn't Logan. This guy was shorter and less built but it still made her angry. She couldn't understand why she was so attached to him after such a short period of time but here she was broken hearted over a guy that flat out told her she'd never be his one and only.

She downed the martini that Steph had placed in front of her. "Who wants to dance?" She asked brightly. Her friends gave her odd looks but were glad that Rory was trying to make the most out of a bad situation.

"Let's go!" They said simultaneously and ran off in the direction of the dance floor.

The song "_Get Low_" by Lil John was blasting as the four girls danced together pushing away all the guys that had tried to get in on the action.

Quickly they became the envy of every girl in the club and the object of all the guys attention. Rory was surprised how much fun she was having considering the morning she had. Juliet, Rosemary and Steph had showed her how to let loose and have fun with out Logan by her side.

The song ended and the girls were going to get a drink when the next song began to play. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Rory screamed over the music. All the girls nodded and got into a line that everyone on the dance floor had formed. Rory, Juliet and Steph being in the front line.

As the DJ played music to get everyone ready for the song Finn began to get excited. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" He exclaimed.

"You love every song, Finn." Colin deadpanned. "Yes, Well I am going to go dance with the lovely ladies the club has been a buzz with and so are you." He said pulling Colin up and bringing him to the dance floor with him.

The stood behind the group of girls that seemed to be the center of attention when the song began to play.

"A-ight now, we gonna do the basic step  
To the left...take it back now y'all  
One hop this time…right foot let's stomp…  
left foot let's stomp  
Cha cha real smooth"

Everyone on the floor followed the directions of the song. Finn and Colin couldn't help but find the girls they were dancing near some what familiar.

"Turn it out…to the left…take it back now y'all  
One hop this time…right foot let's stomp…  
left foot let's stomp  
Cha cha now y'all  
Now it's time to get funky

To the right now…to the left…take it back now y'all  
One hop this time …one hop this time  
Right foot two stomps…left foot two stomps  
Slide to the left …slide to the right  
Crisscross …crisscross  
Cha cha real smooth…  
let's go to work"

That's when Colin and Finn saw them. Steph and Rory were twirling around each other. "That's not who I think it is." Colin muttered.

"Oh Yes, It is." Finn said cackling evilly. Colin looked over at Finn who seemed to be plotting. Then looked back at the girls, Not only were Steph and Rory dancing he saw Rosemary and Juliet were accompanying them.

As the song continued to play Finn walked back up to the table that Logan still resided at. "C'mon, Mate! I refuse to let you sit here all night and sulk. You are going to go out on that dance floor and score one of those girls that has the whole club interested." he demanded.

"Not now Finn, I'm not in the mood to go grind against some hot but brainless girl." He said bitterly. Finn and Colin both gasped in fake shock.

"COLIN! Did you hear that?" Finn asked dramatically.

"Yes, I am afraid I did Finn. Our good friend Logan said he doesn't want to go cozy up to a potential bedmate. I for one will not let him destroy his life." Colin turned to Logan and pulled him out of the chair. "Get your ass on the floor and dance with someone." He demanded.

"I don't see how you have any say in the matter." Logan challenged. "Because If I have to sit here and watch you mope around about your beloved Reporter Girl any longer I will be forced to kill you."

Logan rolled his eyes and slowly made his way to the dance floor. As he made his way to the floor he bumped into a brunette who was obviously just dancing because she was out of breath. "Oh, Sorry!" She called to him but continued to walk.

He voice sounded painfully familiar to Logan. "It couldn't be, This isn't her scene." He said shaking that thought out of his head and went in search of the girls Finn had told him about.

Rory was rushing off the floor to get water for her friends and herself when she bumped into someone she didn't bother to look back so she muttered a quick sorry and continued on her journey. His scent was oddly familiar. "No, Couldn't be him. He told me before he doesn't dance at clubs." She shook the thought out of her face and continued on her mission for water.

* * *

Logan walked around the dance floor looking for someone who might be at least a little entertaining but he couldn't find anyone. He knew who he was comparing them all too and then, He saw her.

There was no denying it was her, Her eyes gave her away. Even in the darkness of the room with the flashing strobe lights he could tell it was her. To reassure him even more he saw Steph, Rosemary and Juliet all dancing with her.

He watched as Rory swayed her hips to the music and joked around with the other girls. The girls she had met because of him. He knew that Rory had been convinced into coming to the club,. This wasn't a Rory like activity, But it made him happy that even if she wasn't with him she was still living a little.

He stood by and watched as multiple guys came up and danced with her. But before they got to touchy she pushed them all away. He couldn't help but hope that she was wishing they were him.

He knew he had to make a decision. Was he going to stand there torture himself and watch her day after day with other guys as she moved on. Or was he going to go over to her and tell her he's willing to be committed to her and only her.

As he was about to chicken out he noticed one guy come up to her and grab her in a place Logan felt was reserved for him and him alone. That's when he knew he had to go over there make it known to her that he wanted, needed to be with her.

He walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder. "Can I cut in?" He asked. The other guy looked at him like he was crazy. "Nah, Dude. I don't think so."

Rory turned around to see why the guy had stopped dancing and her eyes connected with Logan's chocolate brown ones.

"I had a good time, Thanks for the dance." she said dismissing the other guy and turning to Logan. "Is there a particular reason your trying to cut in on my dance? After all you made it crystal clear that you didn't want to be exclusive to me."

"Rory--" Logan began but she cut him off. "I told you Logan I am a girlfriend girl, I either am with you or I'm not. I can't have you make me feel like I'm your world one minute and the next minute your with someone else ignoring me. I can't do it. I won't do it." She said so quietly that he could barley hear her over the loud music.

"I'm a idiot." he told her. "For whatever reason, I thought that I couldn't do commitment. It was a big scary word to me. It still is a big scary word to me. I want to give it a try, With you. But I need to know you'll have patience with me, I'm new to this. I won't promise I won't hurt you. But I'll try with everything I have not to."

Rory couldn't believe those words were being uttered from Logan Huntzberger's mouth. Logan had always been sweet and charming but the way he said these words showed a side she hadn't seen of him: Vulnerability.

Rory nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Then rested her head on his chest as a slow song began to play.

Rory couldn't believe the day she had had. First waking up on the bathroom floor because of Logan and now she was in his arms because he was willing to commit.

She wasn't sure if she was setting herself up for a broken heart or a life time of love, But right now she didn't care, she was going to take what the world would throw at her.

* * *

**What did you all think? Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
